La gota que derrama poder
by RipperRose
Summary: Todo eso era frustrante, una persona como esa no merecía tales habilidades. Nadie en este mundo las merecería. Nadie. Sólo él mismo podría merecerlas, sólo él sería el único merecedor de todo el poder del mundo... Y se encargaría de obtenerlo todo.


**disclaimer:**_(Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto) sólo la versión es idea mía._

**aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto __Pecados Capitales__ del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_Y el pecado asignado es el pecado de la _**_Envidia._**

**_(Vengo a dejar mi aportación... sé que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero aún así se hace el mejor esfuerzo)_**

**_NOTA: El capítulo hace referencia a sucesos presentados en el capítulo 584 del manga._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_¿Haz escuchado lo que dicen por ahí?_

_¿Es cierto que ese chico, aquél, el Uchiha, logró asesinar a Orochimaru?_

.

.

.

_Drip, drip_

Se escuchaba el goteo de alguna especie de líquido. La sala estaba en tal silencio que cada gota resonaba con un eco increíble. Sin embargo, la sala no estaba desierta, había algo más que infinidad de frascos, pócimas, pergaminos y material de cirugía. La mesa era ocupada por una persona, un cuerpo de alguien que solía tener un nombre y que solía ser alguien hace tiempo, pero ahora era sólo un sujeto de investigación más.

–Esto es demasiado interesante. –Se hablaba a sí mismo el científico causante del experimento. –Su cuerpo tiene una regeneración impresionante comparada con la de alguien normal.

Susurraba al tiempo que hacía anotaciones. Esas anotaciones significaban conocimiento y ese conocimiento significaba poder, para él el conocimiento significaba un poder asombroso y a eso se había dedicado por años: a obtener poder. Obtenía información de cualquier cosa que le interesara, en papel, de otras personas, de experimentos, de disecciones en seres vivos, de lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance, hacía todo por la obtención de datos, al fin y al cabo ser científico era muy parecido a ser espía.

Un sonido atropellado fue el que interrumpió la calma de la cirugía, la puerta se abrió sin cuidado.

–Oye, Kabuto. Llévame a la aldea de la niebla, necesito conseguir unos pergaminos para Orochimaru. –Habló la persona que osaba interrumpirlo.

La sangre le hirvió en menos de un segundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer lo que se le diera la gana?

–¿No ves que estoy ocupado? –Le gritó con molestia. –Esto es más importante que ir a conseguir tus estúpidos pergaminos, Sasuke. Esto no es teoría, es experimentación. ¡Y debe hacerse en silencio!

Sasuke no se inmutó, ni siquiera por la imagen de aquella pobre chica desconocida que yacía sobre la mesa, con tubos en sus brazos y piernas que extraían o introducían diferentes sustancias.

–No me importa lo que hagas. Orochimaru lo dijo. Y es molesto para mí también.

–Si es tan molesto, entonces, ¿por que no lo asesinas y ya? –Le retó Kabuto.

–Cierra la boca y vámonos. –atajó Sasuke.

Era un maldito niño mimado. Ese desgraciado de Sasuke Uchiha, el prodigio que nunca careció de nada. Le daba rabia cada vez que lo veía, y más le ardía el estómago al escuchar su tonta voz. ¿Cómo es que Orochimaru-sama podría soportar a un chico como él?

Chasqueó los dientes ante la molestia.

Al principio, incluso él estaba emocionado por traer a Sasuke hasta ellos, el saber que tendrían un nuevo objeto de estudio. Pero ahora cada vez que lo miraba respirar le daban ganas de matarlo. Simplemente llegó a detestarlo, y no sólo por la actitud de mierda que se cargaba, si no por el hecho de que nada más al llegar se convirtiera en la estrellita del equipo a los ojos de Orochimaru-sama. Eso era lo que más le enfadaba, aunque la lista no acabara ahí. No le parecía justo que el niño Uchiha debiera merecerse todo en esa vida, él si tuvo padres, que al final no le importó en lo más mínimo que los asesinaran. Sus ojos son extremadamente poderos gracias a su sangre, y a él ni siquiera le importa el investigarlos para alcanzar su máximo poder, además de que no tuvo que esforzarse en nada para obtenerlos, ellos llegaron simplemente por nacer en buena familia. Era frustrante.

–Teniendo tanto que recolectar, y él solo le importa matar a un hermano perdido. –Hablaba entre dientes para sí.

Lo peor de todo aquello, era con la atención que contaba. Desde que Sasuke llegó Orochimaru no había tenido ojos más que para él. _"Muy bien, Sasuke-kun. Excelente trabajo Sasuke-kun. Que maravilloso poder, Sasuke-kun"_ Eso le causaba náuseas. ¿Y él dónde quedaba? Su maestro ya ni siquera lo notaba, Sasuke brillaba más ahora que se había convertido en alguien mayor, se había vuelto más fuerte y eso era lo único que le interesaba a Orochimaru.

Después de todo, él había sido el elegido para ser el nuevo cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

_"Perfecto, Sasuke-kun. Pronto podremos terminar con nuestro destino y seremos los seres mas poderosos de la tierra",_ había escuchado decir de los mismísimos labios de su maestro.

Y el malcriado de Sasuke no había respondido.

Se pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en lo que no tenía en sus manos, en lo que planeaba conseguir pronto, en lo que las otras personas no merecían tener y él sí.

_Y es bien dicho que un hombre a solas con sus pensamientos puede llegar a ser peligroso._

–¿Eso es lo que querías ,no? ¿Más poder? Orochimaru-sama está dispuesto a dártelo y ni siquiera respondes. Me sacas de mis cabales. –Balbuceaba a solas con un Sasuke imaginario. –Pero… ya sabemos que no eres el causante de todo esto. Sé perfectamente que el problema de todo este rencor no eres tú…

Ese sentimiento de sabor amargo lo había empapado por completo, al punto en el que no soportaría mucho tiempo. Quería conocimiento, quería tener poder igual que ellos, quería ser temido y reconocido por los demás, quería que su maestro lo reconociera e incluso llegar a superarlo… quería todo, todo aquello que nunca había poseído.

Y esa noche, una lluviosa noche en algún lugar escondido en las profundidades de la aldea del sonido… la última gota derramó el vaso.

.

.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, por un fuerte golpe. Pareciera que aquella noche todos se hubieran apegado a un plan: el plan de traicionar a Orochimaru. El maestro de las serpientes se encontraba en su trono usual, en las penumbras. Frente a él Sasuke reclamaba algo, reclamaba poder sin ataduras, aquél poder total que le había prometido y que hasta ahora no había obtenido.

–¿Estás traicionándome acaso? –Le preguntó el hombre serpiente tranquilamente al chico.

–Tu eres el que me ha traicionado. No haz cumplido tu promesa. –Le renegó Sasuke.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Ten paciencia, cuando Kabuto complete el proceso de reencarnación, todo mi poder será tuyo.

–¡Nada de eso. Sé que me mientes! Tu no me darás tu poder, tú solo quieres tomar el mío para ti.

El sharingan se había activado en menos de un segundo; Sin embargo, el amo de los reptiles no hizo más que sonreír en forma irónica, desatando un infierno que muy probablemente él mismo hubiera previsto.

–¡Orochimaru-sama! –Gritó Kabuto al ver la escena. Sasuke ya se había ido y lo que quedaba era sólo un moribundo maestro, además de que la cueva casi colapsaba. –¿Sigue vivo?... maldito Sasuke.

–Kabuto… –Tosió el hombre de cabello largo que ahora se encontraba ya sin sus brazos. –Tienes que traer el frasco… el que contiene el poder. Tráelo y dámelo.

No necesitaba sus brazos de todos modos, tampoco necesitaba el cuerpo de aquél mocoso para habitarlo.

–¿Por qué no lo mató? –Le reclamó Kabuto sin seguir las órdenes. –¿Por qué dejó ir a Sasuke?

–Sabes bien la razón. –Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada. –No puedo matar a mi futuro cuerpo…

La cara de Kabuto ensombreció. Era el colmo, el que su maestro se dejase hacer eso por nada… Sasuke no merecía su preocupación. Orochimaru no merecía tal poder, una persona capaz de aceptar todo aquello no merecía tales habilidades. Nadie en este mundo las merecería. Nadie.

Sólo él podría merecerlas. Sólo él sería el único merecedor de todo el poder del mundo.

–Que vergüenza… Que una persona tan admirable como usted se deje manipular por un niño.–Le susurró al hombre moribundo, dirigiendo una mano a su bolsa. –Eso demuestra que es débil… Y he estado pensando en su debilidad últimamente.

Un kunai se encontraba en su mano, se alzaba poco a poco mientras una sonrisa criminal se dibujaba en su rostro.

–Todos somos débiles cuando nacemos y debemos hacernos fuertes para sobrevivir. Y la clave de la fuerza está en el conocimiento… usted mismo me enseñó eso, Orochimaru-sama. –Recitaba Kabuto. –El reunir las piezas que lleguen a hacerte más fuerte, que lleguen a formarte como eres realmente… eso es lo que he estado haciendo en todo este tiempo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Orochimaru.

–He estado recolectando poder. –Se explicó el joven aún sonriendo. –Mientras usted se entretenía con el niño Uchiha yo he hecho lo que en realidad se debe hacer para hacerme más fuerte… Ya casi se llena, Orochimaru-sama, el frasco está casi al tope…

Los ojos de serpiente del viejo maestro se abrieron en deleite por lo que le decía Kaubuto.

–Eso… es excelente. Buen trabajo, Kabuto.

–Y se llenará… Sólo me faltan unas gotas más… –su sonrisa loca no pudo controlarse y rió a carcajadas mientras le atravesaba el pecho a su maestro. –¡Sólo me falta un poco más de poder! ¡Es lo único que quiero ahora, Orochimaru-sama, su poder!

Él era el único que sabía como asesinarlo, y qué mejor que tenerlo ya moribundo en sus manos. Su maestro lo maldijo al tiempo que sus ojos se iban hacia atrás, cayendo en la inconsciencia. Se rodeaba de serpientes rebanadas por la katana de Sasuke y ahora también su maestro estaba listo… listo para ser _extraído_.

No sucedió todo aquello como lo contaba la historia. La versión que se divulgó acerca de su muerte no fue exactamente la correcta. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha había atacado y abandonado a Orochimaru en aquél escondite.

Pero no fue un Uchiha lo que realmente asesinó al amo de las serpientes.

Él deseaba poder como todo lo demás. Deseaba muchas cosas que no poseía: atención, familia, fuerza, unos buenos ojos, habilidades impresionantes… pero sobre todo, deseaba poder. El poder de otros lo haría ser él mismo, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Y ahora, las pequeñas gotas que faltaban de Orochimaru, eran aquellas que lograron llenar el frasco que contenía toda su envidia.

.

.

* * *

_**Listo, aquí lo termino y espero les guste. Además de dejar review ;)**_


End file.
